sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Alacazar
Alacazar is the former Royal Wizard of Avalor, having transformed into a book in the Secret Library in Enchancia with the last of his magic so as to maintain hope that the princess who could free Princess Elena from the Amulet of Avalor and help her free Avalor from Shuriki would someday come and fulfill that prophecy. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' 41 years before the start of the special, when Shuriki invaded Avalor and murdered King Raul and Queen Lucia, then attempted the same to the only witness to it, Crown Princess Elena, the Amulet of Avalor intervened and imprisoned Elena inside it for her protection. Alacazar found it and fled Avalor, searching for the princess who would be able to free Elena and help her reclaim Avalor from Shuriki. However, as the years passed and Alacazar grew older and wiser, he soon found himself unable to continue the search, so he used the last of his magic to transform into a story book within the Secret Library in Enchancia, hoping that one day, the princess who could free Elena would be summoned to the Library, and then he could start her on her journey to free Elena from the Amulet and Avalor from Shuriki. 41 years later, the youngest member of the Enchancia Royal Family, Princess Sofia, is summoned to the Secret Library by Elena via the Amulet, where once Sofia arrives, Alacazar reveals himself and explains Elena's story to Sofia, encouraging her to go to Avalor and free Elena from the Amulet. With instructions to seek out his chanul, Zuzo, Alacazar leaves Sofia to begin her quest to free Elena and liberate Avalor from Shuriki. After Sofia finishes her task and returns to Enchancia, she joins Alacazar again as she finishes up reading the epilogue of Elena reclaiming the throne from Shuriki and leading Avalor into a new era of prosperity under her rule as Crown Princess. While Alacazar considers that a happy ending, Sofia believes it to be a new beginning for Elena, but Alacazar suggests that is a story that can be told at another time before he puts the book away, returns to the portal he was summoned from by the book, thanks Sofia for all her help, and gives her a parting gift for the journey ahead: A new dress as thanks for everything. ''Elena of Avalor'' During the course of the series, Alacazar is mentioned several times by the main characters, especially his grandson Mateo. It is soon discovered that Alacazar built Commander's Rock, where the history of the Jaquins is archived, and discovered information about the Scepter of Night, a dark counterpart to Elena's Scepter of Light. Knowing that he couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands, he broke the scepter into pieces, provided riddles that lead to the pieces, and concealed the information in the Codex Maru with a spell to further ensure the pieces couldn't be found. Mateo, Elena, and Gabe make it their priority after discovering Alacazar's riddles to find the pieces before Shuriki does. However, when Mateo and Elena contact Sofia and request that the book Alacazar turned himself into, The Lost Princess of Avalor, be returned to Avalor so Mateo can reunite with his grandfather, Sofia agrees to the request and sends the book home. When Elena and Mateo reunite with Alacazar, it is discovered that the spell he originally cast to turn himself into the book is wearing off, and when the book disintegrates, he'll die and ascend to the Spirit World. Mateo manages to save him with a potion that he concocted with his grandfather's help in a new part of his lab that Alacazar reveals to him, but Alacazar later sacrifices himself to protect Mateo from Ash and Esteban and passes on to the Spirit World. Trivia * It is currently unknown whether Alacazar is Mateo's maternal or paternal grandfather. * Mateo mentioned his grandmother in "Elena and the Secret of Avalor". What became of her is unknown, though according to their grandson, she hid all her husband's magic supplies in the basement of their home when Shuriki took over Avalor. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards